PROJECT SUMMARY: RESEARCH PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE (RPSR) The Research Pathology Shared Resources (RPSR) provides a suite of cutting-edge tools to enable the analysis of complex cancer phenotypes in a spatially-resolved manner. Understanding the complex pathologic ?social network? within tumors is essential to further develop our mechanistic understanding of cancer and translate those learnings into effective cancer treatments. The RPSR offers capabilities ranging from routine histopathology services to custom immunohistochemical antibody and assay development to cutting-edge multiplex immunohistochemistry (mIHC). In addition, the RPSR Lab Directors and staff scientists provide wide- ranging expertise, extending from the experimental design phase to downstream quantitative image analysis. The RPSR is committed to fostering a culture of continuous improvement and providing innovative, high- quality, cost-effective and expeditious services to the Fred Hutch/University of Washington Cancer Consortium in order to broadly contribute to the basic and translational mission of the Consortium.